Social media applications, including web sites, mobile device sites and network applications, have gained significant popularity in the last few years, and continue to grow at a rapid rate. New social media applications are being developed and the existing applications continue to receive new users.
Many social media applications allow users to enter data about themselves and include the option to allow users to enter status updates. For example, many social media applications typically allow users to enter brief updates about the user's current condition, location, feeling, events, or the like. Conventionally, these status updates are free form and are done ad-hoc and not necessarily on any regular basis. Status updates may also depend on the type of device and the amount of time the user has available.
In a developing area of this nature, it is advantageous to improve on previous systems and methods.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.